Elten
Overview The Second Empire of Elterlein is an expansive, ancient empire. Its history dates back to the middle of the Second Era, with a conquest of the Elten kingdoms. The Elten people are very proud of their nationality and see the Fandons, the royal family, as the symbol of all that is good in their empire. Most people see the Elten as stuck up and arrogant, due to their widespread belief that their empire is superior to any other. Its society has a large focus on innovation using the Arcane and discipline, with a very strict caste system and military draft. The Elten military is world renowned for its top tier equipment, using special Elten Steel. In addition, they control Aevonhold's only military airship fleet, containing over a dozen airships. During battle, the Elten military utilizes this, along with their infantry, to use shock and awe tactics. History '- Fandon's Conquest,' 2E 1682 - 1694 Galen Fandon I begins a conquest of the Old Elten kingdoms. For twelve years the fighting rages, but eventually he is successful. The First Empire of Elterlein is established. '- First Border War,' 2E 1801 - 1830 The great Empire of Ulyssa notices the growing Elten Empire and attacks, attempting to conquer them. For thirty years the war rages, but eventually Ulyssa's conquest is repelled. However, Elterlein has lost a lot of territory. Elten raiding parties would continue to make attacks, despite the war being officially over. Slowly, over time, much of the lost territory is regained. '- Great Rebellion,' 2E 2377 Several of the Archdukes and old families band together to rebel against the Empire. The whole Empire is destroyed, with the Provinces each forming individual kingdoms. The First Empire of Elterlein falls. '- War of Widow's Lament,' 3E 119 - 124 Dorian Fandon I gathers force and walks in his ancestor's footsteps, beginning the bloodiest and most brutal conquest in Aevonhold's history. Opposing generals and kings are executed, villages are razed and burned, and any who stand in his way are killed. The war would later be named for the widows made during this conquest. In only five years, he retakes the entirety of Elterlein's lands and establishes the Second Empire of Elterlein, ruling with an iron fist. '- Templari Crisis,' 3E 204 - 215 A cultlike gathering of powerful mages gather, attempting to open Arcane Rifts between the realms so as to draw power from other realms. The effects of their power and meddling are felt all the way in Peramul, though southern Elterlein and northern Ulyssa take the worst of it. '- Second Border War,' 3E 450 - 510 Growing fed up with Ulyssa's small border attacks, the Empire declares war. The Second Border War begins. After sixty years of fighting, both forces pull back. No clear victor emerged. '- First Airship,' 3E 1093 Elten inventors discover a way to make a functional flying machine. The first airship is constructed, and production begins on more. '- Third Border War', 3E 1144 - 1180 The Ulyssian Empire, losing territory quickly to the Empire of Nobugo, decides to attempt to attack Elterlein. The Third Border War lasts for thirty-six years. It is the biggest defeat in Ulyssian history, with their borders being pushed back drastically. Quirks Overview People of Elterlein are proud of their nationality and culture, and believe all other races inferior. Much of their culture is based around military strength and old traditions, and their greatest source of pride comes from their exceptionally armed and trained military. Appearances The Elten people are typically of average height and moderate build, though this varies greatly at times. Most Elten have pale skin and brown hair, though lighter colored hairs are also somewhat common. Their eyes range from brown to greys. Most have neat hair that fall under certain, specific styles. Being dirty or unkempt is a sign of a commoner. Language Common is the language that is spoken almost entirely throughout the Empire, aside from Kotimaa, which has its own language. However, there is an ancient language known as Talverian, or sometimes referred to as "Old Talverian" that only those of the higher echelons of Elten Imperial society and many scholars endeavor to learn as a second language to Common. Naming Conventions The naming schemes are inspired from Germanic and Dutch cultures as well as anything reminiscent of the Holy Roman Empire. This link may provide one source of inspiration: http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/german Clothing The Elten are known for their peculiar choice of clothing. They particularly favor lavish outfits, heavily adorned. Among the higher classes, epaulettes and sashes are very popular. The lower classes wear more simple outfits, however. Elten believe heavily in one's social status being instantly recognizable from their appearance. Marriage In Elterlein, a couple wishing to be married will first find a legally ordained officiant. Typically, once one is found, the couple is officially wed on the spot, at least legally. The real ceremony is held about a week later, though most Elten, surprisingly, prefer to have small ceremonies. Weddings are seen as very intimate and, for once, not a chance to show off one's wealth or status. Close friends and family are invited as witnesses, and a small feast is held afterwards. These feasts are traditional, dating back to the Old Elten kingdoms. The guests at the feast break plates and other tableware, save crystal and glasses. The newly married couple cleans up the pieces, showing that they are able to work together. It's said that it brings good luck to the couple. An Elten engagement ring is a simple gold band worn on the non-dominant hand. It symbolizes the fact that a couple is serious, but not in its finality. Once married, the couple each wears a lavish, expensive wedding ring on their dominant hand. Slavery Slavery is seen as barbaric among the Eltens, something for the brainless Ulyssian to do. As such, slavery has never been a widespread practice. There are plenty of laws in place in Elterlein that forbid slavery and even indentured servitude, with all servants paid well for their service. Folklore The most common folklore in Elterlein are stories of legendary heroes and battles. Because the Empire puts a big focus on military strength and prowess, those who distinguish themselves are made into legendary figures of history. The most popular tales date back to the War of Widow's Lament and the Fandon's Conquest, of heroes who fought valiantly and battles that were won against all odds. The most popular and widely known tale is of the Battle of Rorinburg. According to history, Galen Fandon's force was still recovering from a previous defeat. They took refuge in the small town of Rorinburg, when a Talverian force located them and marched. The town of Rorinburg had only one entrance, by bridge. Galen Fandon and his healthy men lined up on the bridge, armed only with crossbows and shields. They formed a shield wall and managed to hold off the entire force, only by firing in perfect form. In addition to this story, there are several others similar to it. Of course, history has warped the details, but many Elten generals still try and base themselves off legendary figures. Death Death varies between social castes. The noble castes are more often than not interred into a family crypt, or even a family graveyard depending on wealth and influence. The upper classes tend to also have family crypts, however this is not always the case. Regardless, these classes are given proper burials and funeral services. Military personnel are given full honours upon death, either being interred into a crypt depending on their family’s wealth and power or being buried in a military cemetery. The lower classes are either given a bare minimum graveyard burial or are cremated en masse to save space for those deemed “more deserving” of proper burials. Regardless of the deceased’s place in the social structure, if they die outside of Elten territories, they are often brought back to their motherland for a funeral. Eltens do not take the murder of their countrymen lightly, and will often swear long-standing oaths of vengeance. Magic Magic is widely acknowledged and used within the Empire. Several colleges and universities exist to teach magic, often a mandatory process. All practitioners are logged and recorded by the Imperial Magisterium by law, and any magic user above the age of eighteen without permit is to register with the Magisterium or be detained and processed. Registering does not press the mage into the Empire’s service, but merely records them for legal magic practice. The Imperial Military recruits militant magic users, known as Knight-Magisters. Other magic users in service to the Emperor are simply Magisters, and operate the Imperial Magisterium. Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Aurosi Cultures